Bloody Morgan
by Mr. Corso
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Captain Bloody Morgan… together… Not really long, please review (;


**Author's note: **I've read the stories of captain Henry Every, alias Captain Bridgeman and Long Ben, and Henry Morgan. I'm impressed! (;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jack Sparrow, though I wish I did, hehe...

**BLOODY MORGAN**

_For mum, the only one who actually shares my obsession with Johnny Depp in our family!_

Traitors! Bastards! 'Pride of the Royal Navy!'

A _girl_ opened her eyes, awakening from a very deep sleep, and in surprise glanced at a _boy_, who was sitting by her bed. _He_ wasn't looking at _her_; _he_ was just playing with his knife, quietly singing some familiar song…

'Yo ho… yo ho… a pirate's life for me…'

_She_'d never seen _him_ before on board of their ship; _he_ was very handsome though, _she_ noticed… The _boy_ suddenly turned to her and grinned.

'You've been unconscious,' said _he_ in a strange voice.

And then _she_ remembered! _She_ remembered the sailors shouting something about the pirates, about the 'Black Pearl' gaining on them… then _she_ remembered a hard blow and herself falling on the deck…

Wait! _She _sat up on the couchette… that wasn't her bed… that wasn't even her cabin!

'Who are you?' asked _she_, already aware of the answer.

'A pirate,' the _boy_'s voice was full of pride.

'I can see that,' the _girl_ glared at _him_, 'what happened? We didn't surrender… did we?'

'Well,' the _boy _shrug his shoulders, 'may be you didn't… but your captain wont be able to ask for your opinion anyway, I'm afraid… they all were killed,' the _boy _gazed at the _girl_ with a shadow of curiosity. 'What's your name?'

'Juliet,' the _lass _wondered what was going to happen to her now.

'Aren't you gonna ask me mine?' the boy smirked.

'No,' Juliet frowned.

'You can call me _Jack_,' the _boy_ sounded a bit disappointed. 'Come with me, the captain wants to see you.'

The _girl_ smiled as he turned away and went to the door of the cabin. _She_ didn't know why, but _she_ felt no pity for her captain and the crew of her ship, nor _she _felt fear or fury… and _she_ couldn't tell whether it was good or not… there was something about Juliet, that kept _her_ bold even now… _blood of a pirate_, _she_ guessed.

'Well? Hurry, will ya?' said _Jack_ impatiently, gently pushing _her_ towards the deck.

'Do not hasten me!' Juliet presented _Jack_ with a scornful look and pulled away her hand. The _boy_ smiled and guided her to the captain.

'_Sparrow_,' a tall man with a spyglass, and a huge 'P' burned out on his hand, patted the boy on the shoulder. 'Take a look at that ship on the horizon… oh, Miss…'

'_Morgan_,' the girl's eyes flashed as she saw Jack Sparrow almost drop his spyglass and the captain's pleased face. She knew they would react like that at the sound of her father's name…

'Well, we're pleased to see you on board of the 'Black Pearl',' said the captain.

'You failed to tell me that Henry Morgan was your father,' Jack lifted the spyglass to his eyes again. 'That wasn't nice of you.'

'Sparrow! Find her some of your clothes,' the pirate leader presented the boy with the significant look.

'Aye, captain,' Jack grinned at Juliet and quickly ran down the stairs inside the ship.

'I knew your father,' finally, after a long pause said the man.

'He was the most scary privateer in the Caribbean,' said the girl proudly.

'Most heartless one – that's for sure,' laughed the captain. 'Turned out to be a traitor… hanging his own mates!' argued he patiently. 'But he was smart, I can't deny that.'

'And?' the girl didn't know what to say for there seemed to be nothing left for her to say: her dad did kind of betray lots of pirates… they were afraid of him, he'd burned out the whole of the Panama city… He was a pirate, and she always wanted to be like him.

'What – 'and'? You're one of us now, at least you should be, if you want to survive,' the captain turned to her. 'Go, get dressed properly and ask Jack what to do! Go on! ON DECK!'

Juliet rushed back and hurried after Sparrow. She couldn't believe in what was happening – her most secret dream came true! Mum would have killed her, if she knew what happened! Juliet always thought that her mother secretly pitied the fact of marrying the former pirate, and she would have never forgiven Juliet for choosing her father's path…

She stopped, realizing that the Sparrow boy was standing before her with a mound of clothes in his hands. He gazed at her curiously… he had very strange eyes and a very strange magnifying look… a look that paralyzed… she blinked.

'Put this on,' he grinned as if knowing what she was thinking of. 'It's really uncomfortable climbing the mast in a dress, you know.'

'Have you ever tried?' Juliet beamed at him and disappeared in the cabin, locking the door.

'You sound too jolly for a… prisoner,' Juliet heard the boy's voice from the behind the door.

'But I'm not a prisoner, am I?' said she.

'Then _who_ are you?'

'I'm a pirate,' she reappeared from the cabin, almost smashing Jack in the face with the door. 'So… what am I supposed to do?'

x-x-x

'That's the first time I got caught,' smiled Jack darkly, trying to lift his hands that were clasped in irons.

Juliet looked at him in surprise. They'd known each other for already two years, ever since the pirate captain captured Juliet's ship. But she'd never thought Jack was so tough… as well, as only several hours ago she got to know that their pirate captain was actually Jack's father…

Two years… she'd never even noticed Jack being treated like a son! And she'd never noticed Jack crying about anything – well, of course! After all Jack was a pirate, as well as she was one too… still, she could see tears in Sparrow's eyes during the hanging…

'What's gonna happen now?' she asked.

'I dunno…'

'You do know!'

Jack shook his head. His long dark hair fell on his eyes. A sixteen-year-old, he seemed to look even more handsome now.

'But you always know what's gonna happen next, Jack!'

'No, luv, I don't.' said he. 'It's actually interesting how you – women – always think that…'

He paused, as several soldiers came into the cell.

'_Sparrow! Morgan!_' said a tall lieutenant as the soldiers grabbed the young man and woman and brought them into a dark room with a huge fireplace.

'Oh, well,' Jack frowned. 'I guess, now I know what's gonna be next…'

And then pain blinded them both for a moment. Juliet shrieked in agony!

The next thing she could see was a huge 'P' burned out on their hands… the one Jack's father had… 'P'… Pirate… Juliet stared at Sparrow. How could she know that the next time she'll see him will be only many years later...

x-x-x

Jack was standing on the deck of the 'Black Pearl', on the deck of _his own ship,_ and had his hands tighten with a rope. His crew stood right behind him, also roped. About a dozen enemy pirates surrounded them. He only wondered who was the captain… they were arguing about Anna Maria, when a brigand with an eye-patch stopped them.

'Shush! Captain's cumin'!'

The captain stepped inside the circle and Jack suddenly felt a relief, for he'd expected someone else.

'Well, well, well… Jack Sparrow,' a pretty woman appeared before him.

'Well, well, well… Bloody Morgan…'


End file.
